A New Card
by lotsofawsome2525
Summary: A new card leads SEES into battle. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1: Entrance

I own nothing except my O.C. Altus owns all characters; all music, movies, or novels referenced belong to their respective owners.

O.C. character sheet

Name: Jill Newman

Age: 18

Hair: red in a shoulder length pony tail

Eye color: one is blue the other is red

Personality: calm under pressure, enjoys a good fight and always wearing a mask to protect her from getting emotionally hurt.

Height: 6'8

Weight: 110lb

Body build: slim, long limbs, and a c-cup bust.

Casual clothing: army ranger uniform shirt, camouflaged cargo pants, combat boots, & Kevlar vest

School uniform: boys' uniform (cause she's so tall)

Battle clothing: army uniform shirt, camouflaged cargo pants, combat boots.

Sleepwear: cargo shorts, black short sleeve shirt

Persona: Thanatos

Arcana: Death

Armament: m4 carbine

Likes: cleaning her weapon, reading books, listening to her iPod, studying, and working out.

Dis-likes: superiors that don't put themselves at risk, people who don't keep their word.

Background: mother and father died while they all were visiting japan so she was sent to the states to be raised by her uncle, an ex-army ranger, to be self-reliant. She enlisted in the army the first chance she got and served for 3 months before her squad was abandoned behind enemy lines with no help. Jill escaped alone and promptly resigned and was offered a job from the Kirijo group.

* * *

I was alone until I had to change trains then there were two of us, me and a young man with blue hair and an mp3 player. We sat silently until he asked "where are you heading to?" I thought for a moment and answered briefly "Iwatodi" he responded "same here." We then sat quietly until the conductor said "we apologize for the delay here is the last stop Iwatodi." We then sat quietly until the train stopped and then something weird happened the clocks stopped and the power died out (along with my iPod) the boy took a deep breath and asked me "where are you going" I looked at the paper I had written the directions on and responded "the Sakaria dorm, you?" "Same place." We promptly left the station.

After around 55 minutes of looking around we found the place and entered only stopping after hearing "you're late" we spun around to see a young boy wearing a striped shirt, holding two pieces of paper standing behind a counter "here" he said placing the pieces of paper on the counter "sign these" he said while handing us pen "there just contracts saying that you'll take reasonability for your actions while you're here." Sure enough written on the paper is "I take this path of my own volition and when my journey is at an end I shall take responsibility for my actions and accept the consequences." After I read that I signed neatly Jill Newman and looked to my left as the boy signed Minato Arisato. The boy in the striped shirt picked up the contracts looked them over "you can't cover your eyes and plug your ears" he said while making the two contracts disappear "for all roads lead to the end." "Um he disappeared right" I said looking disbelievingly at where the kid last stood the blue haired boy just nodded "well at least I'm not crazy." I said then sighed

We then looked around for a moment and then the boy jumped at someone saying "is someone there?" I spun around only to see a 15 year old girl walking down the stairs with a gun strapped to her waist. I responded "just the two of us" I said as I promptly grabbed the boy (who I'm now assuming is Minato) and pulled so he was behind me. Which started the girl as she grabbed the gun and? She started to point it at her head until a redheaded girl said "wait Takeba there supposed to be here" the brunet (Takeba I assume) settled down. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo and this is" she said gesturing towards the brunet "Yukari Takeba." "I'm Jill Newman I said taking a step back letting the boy introduce himself. "I'm Minato Arisato." Then suddenly the lights came back on and I heard from my ear buds "From the other side a terror to behold I'm indestructible master of war!" I quickly turned down my music to hear "Takeba show them to their rooms." Yukari nodded "follow me" she said leading the way

"Well here we are" she said gesturing to the last room on the right "this is your room it pretty easy to remember where it is just don't lose your key you'll never hear the end of it; um hey did you see anything weird before you got here?" "No nothing weird" I said lying with a straight face "but is there a reason you carry that gun thing." "Just for protection" she said looking nervous "y-y-you know there a lot of weirdoes out there." I nodded and gave a quick good night to Yukari and went into my room and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start and looked around "dammit" I said as I began to massage my temples something in my head was screaming I looked around and realized it was 7:30. Then I remembered something that the letter that I got said I have to attend school. I got up and searched around the room and found it; it was my school uniform like my army uniform it was a set of a shirt and pants but unlike my army uniform it was not meant to be used by both genders so the shirt had to be unzipped so I just wore my black short sleeved shirt, that had rangers lead the way on it, under it and put my iPod in one of the inner pockets and clipped my ear buds to the collar. Just as I got finished I heard "hey are you awake?" I opened the door and there stood Yukari, she looked at me for a second and then said "Mitsuru told me to show you and Minato to school." I said "ok" then followed as she went down the stairs to the lobby where Minato was waiting and went to school

"So just head into school and take a left to the teachers' lounge." Yukari waved goodbye as she ran to talk with a group of girls. Minato and I found our way into the teachers' lounge and were greeted by a teacher "hi I'm Ms. Tomari you'll both be in my class 2-f" she said as she looked into a file and read "Jill Newman ex-army ranger, you used to live in America, and…" she looked shocked as she continued to read "you lost both your parents 10 years ago I-I-I'm so sorry I've been so busy I didn't read both of your files." "It is okay" I said while excusing myself "you said yourself you were busy so don't worry about I'll just head to class." "Ok" Ms. Tomari said "I'll come along and let you have your introduction

When class was over I put down my head and rested my eyes for a bit until I heard "hi" when I looked up I saw a teenager probably 15 years old he continued "I'm Junpei Iori what's your name?" "My name is Jill Newman." I heard Yukari say with a bit of annoyance "Hey Jill don't put up with stupei if he annoys you." "Hey I wasn't annoying her" he said "but hey yuka-tan we're in the same class again." Yukari then rolled her eyes and said "I thought I told not to call me that stupei" I knew this argument was going to take a while so I started to listen to my iPod mouthing the words at one point just another case of do or die. "Hey Jill what's that say on your shirt." Junpei gestured towards the words that sat on the chest area of my shirt I replied with a deadpan "Rangers lead the way." After I said that Junpei asked me two questions "as in the U.S. military's elite scouts?" "Yeah" "So how'd you get it?" "I was one" I replied his jaw hit the floor so did Yukari's.

After they closed their mouths Junpei asked another question "why are you wearing the boys' uniform" I sighed then replied "the girls' uniform didn't fit me so it was either a special ordered one or this." Yukari the piped in "but I don' get why you just didn't get a special order one Mitsuru said she would pay for it" I sighed once again and replied "I don't wear skirts and this is quicker than waiting any way."

When I got back to dorm Mitsuru was taking with a man in a suit, when the man saw me he said "hi I'm I kutsuke" he continued to say "ikuteske kind of a Tung twister isn't it." "Not really it's just eh-coot-ski." "You're probably the first person to get my name so quickly," He said while looking a little surprise "so do you have any question while were all here." "No" I said quickly not wanting to get more attention then I need. "I'm going to go to bed." I said as I climbed the stairs.

When I reached my room I looked around and say a tiny black dot upon closer inspection it was a spy camera. I thought a moment and stood up a chair in the viewing range of the camera with a sigh saying I know. Then went to bed

* * *

Ikutske laughed a bit at the images on the screen "so you found the camera very perspective of you" he said reviewing the film


	2. Chapter 2: Persona

i own nothing exept my O.C. Altus owns all characters; all music, movies, or novels referenced belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I woke up before the alarm again took a shower got dressed ate breakfast and went to school along the way there I met Junpei "sup" he said before yawning "the best thing about morning classes is you can catch up on sleep if you need to." "I don't" I said in a calm voice "I wake up early and always pay attention in class; you shouldn't either." "Spoil sport" Junpei said while crossing his arms.

School was boring but as I was walking to the dorm Junpei ran up to me "hey do you have any plans" he said panting a bit "I was wondering if you would like to come with and eat with me." I just nodded in agreement. "Cool I'll show this place with the best noodles in town.

After 10 minutes of walking to the place we went in and Junpei ordered two specials. After the two bowls were placed in front of us we started to eat. "I found this place by accident" he said taking a break from eating "after that this places has been my favorite place to eat." "Yeah" I replied getting up "the noodles here are good." "Hey" he said looking confused "where ya going?" "I'm going back to the dorm" I replied "I need to ask Mitsuru a question." "Um ok" he said watching me leave.

When I got to the dorm Mitsuru was talking to a silver haired boy. "Ah" She said gesturing towards the boy "this is Akihiko Sanada he lives here." "Hi" I said with a wave "But hey Mitsuru I need to know what is the job that's mentioned in the letter that your company sent me." "Just go to sleep" she said showing no emotions "I'll tell you in the morning." I sighed just great a secret and I'm the odd man out "night" I said climbing up the stairs

"So" Ikutske began "both have the potential." "Wait" Mitsuru began "I'm sensing a big shadow approaching." "So you've finally noticed" Akihiko said from down the stairs "I fought it; it's stronger than normal I lead it back here." "Dammit Akihiko" Mitsuru said climbing down the stairs "Takeba go wake up those two." "Just wake up Minato" I said holding my head dressed in my army uniform "It feels like some things trying to claw out of my head." "Ok" Yukari said heading up the stairs.

When we got to where Akihiko was he was bleeding with his hand on his side. "It's definitely not a regular shadow" He said blocking the door with his body "Jill get Yukari and Minato out of here I'll take it on." "No your too badly hurt to the it on alone." Mitsuru said taking out a rapier "but your right get those two out of here Jill we'll let you escape." I nodded in replied and said "let's go."

When we got to the roof I heard "this isn't the shadow Akihiko fought" said Mitsuru over Yukari's ear piece "it's going after you three." I looked around to see a mass of hands crawling on to the roof and towards us. I looked at it closely and noticed 3 hands holding swords and one holding a mask. It noticed and began to charge Yukari who pulled her gun and shot herself in the head a green wind shot at the thing but missed. The thing then threw a sword at Yukari "No!" I shouted pushing Yukari out of the way I grunted as the sword pierced my stomach, I fell to my knees seeing the gun on the ground, I picked it up and then saw a vision: the boy in the striped shirt with his finger mimicking a gun and putting it to his head. I put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger I heard glass break "I art thou" I heard seeing something moving out of the shadows "thou art I from the sea of your soul I rise I am Thanatos god of death." I saw a black figure with a skull like mask on and coffins strewn around his back "go" I said in whisper "Thanatos." I saw Thanatos rush forward and rip the thing to pieces before falling to the ground. "No" said Yukari rushing towards me "wake up please." I rolled so that I was on my back and pulled out the sword "let me sleep" I said closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The first part of this chapter will be set in Mitsuru's P.O.V I will be referring to Thanatos as a male or female in one part based on appearances

I recoiled in fear at what I saw a jet black Persona ripping apart a shadow and Jill on her knees with a sword in her abdomen. Yukari ran over when she seen that Jill fell over "no please wake up." Jill rolled over onto her back, pulled out the sword and said something I couldn't hear. "Watch out" I said as the black Persona floated over to Jill let out a ghastly howl then disappeared. "What happened?" I asked Yukari "She pushed me out of the way of that sword" She said pointing at the slowly disappearing sword "and defeated the shadow. Then 5 smaller shadows attacked but a persona with a lyre defeated them "alright" Minato said "that's the last of them now let's get her to a hospital.

I woke up in a room that looked like a blue armory. "Ah" said a man with a long nose "welcome to the velvet room my name Igor." "Let me guess here is some where I can become prepared for my journey." Igor looked surprised "yes indeed it is." He said motioning for someone "this is Elizabeth she is my assistant." "Hmm can I ask you something?" "Sure" "Am I going to wake up in the real world the day after I passed out?" "No" "how long?" "5 days" "hmm not too bad for getting stabbed in the abdomen." "Well" Igor said while handing me a blue key "dear guest its time for you to leave and next time you come here it shall be of your own volition; but first sweet dreams."

When I opened my eyes again I saw a graveyard with weapons and armor strewn about "You're going to have to fight" I spun around to see Thanatos "if you want to command me." I looked around to see my old army armor, m4 carbine, and 44. Anaconda; I put on my armor, picked up my weapon and side arm then turned to face Thanatos. Thanatos had turned into a mirror image of me that had black armor, green and yellow irises, white hair, and red painted weapons. "Why do you look like me?" "I am you." "Now shall we begin our duel?" I nodded in response "very well." We fought for 5 minutes before I ran out of ammo and tackled Thanatos pulled out my anaconda and put it to her head "I concede" "good" I said getting up and helping Thanatos up. I picked up my m4 and looked at Thanatos who had revered to his original form "I will listen to your orders from now on" Thanatos said while looking at me "but now it's time to wake up."

I woke up to hearing "when will she wake up senpai?" "I don't know Takeba the doctors said she should wake up any day now." I looked around seeing them recognizing the movement as me waking up "ah you're awake" Mitsuru said while setting some clothes and the weapons and armor that Thanatos used down on a table along with a cutlass "these are yours." "I don't need that" I said pointing at the cutlass. "Yes you do" Mitsuru said staring me down "you'll be at a disadvantage if you run out of ammo." "Fine" I said getting up to inspect my new weapons and armor. I picked up the cutlass and 44. Anaconda inscribed on the side of the cutlass was a section of the poem charge of the light brigade: it's not my place to wonder why but to do and die and inscribed on the Anaconda was: cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war.

I changed out of the uncomfortable hospital gown into cargo shorts and my black short sleeved shirt. "I'm sorry." Yukari said while looking sad "it's my fault you got hurt; if I didn't hesitate, if I was strong-" "it's not your fault." I snapped not letting her finished "I made my own decision." "I'm like you; my dad died in an accident, and my mom and I aren't in very good terms right now," replied Yukari looking out the window with a sad smile on her face. "I don't mean to lump us two together but…" "It's ok" I said getting back into the hospital bed. "I understand what you mean." And after that she left.

* * *

i'm not letting this story die just getting a bit of writers block but rest assured ill be back


End file.
